Star Wars the Clone Wars: Truth or Dare
by ijedi
Summary: Title self explanatory. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

**Truth or Dare**

Chapter 1: The New Game

Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Yoda, Mace Windu, Siri Tachi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto were sitting in Jedi Temple. It was rather boring for the group and they decided to play some games. Anakin suggested sparring exercises. The problem with that was that nobody else wanted sparing.

-Lets meditate-suggested Yoda

Everyone was against that idea. People started arguing on what they should do. Padme suggested dancing, Obi Wan- chess, Kit Fisto- swimming, but all those ideas were turned down.

-How about we play truth or dare?-suggested Ahsoka

-How do you play that game?-asked people

-Well, when I was a youngling our clan invented a game where one person is asked to choose to tell a truth or perform a dare.

-All right then-people agreed, lets play this youngling's game

Ahsoka decided to go first since she was the one who suggested the game.

-Master Yoda, truth or dare?

-Hmm, choose dare I this time.

-Say ten times "silly old little green troll I am"

Ahsoka laughed. She waited very long for that. Yoda got embarrassed. He decided to be brave enough and repeated the phrase ten times. After that it was Yoda's turn.

-Hmm, Master Windu, truth or dare?

-I decide to tell a truth

-Do you ever laugh?

Mace hesitated. If he would tell yes, his reputation would be ruined. If he were to tell no, people would say he is too strict.

-Sometimes. Now, Skywalker, truth or dare?

-Dare- Anakin did not hesitate. He was not in the mood to be asked if he was married or not.

-I dare you to go and meditate for an hour.

No one like that idea, especially Anakin. He stood up and went in his room. He sat there for an hour meditating. He was getting bored and he did not like that. After an hour has passed, Anakin returned to the room.

-Ok, now is my turn. But for this one, I would kindly ask Masters Yoda and Windu to go out for a walk.

Yoda looked puzzled but the two left the room. Anakin got a great one to ask Obi Wan.

-So, Obi Wan, truth or dare?

-Truth

-Which woman do you love?

- That is a too personal question, Anakin and besides it is against the code.

-I know, but I also know that when I was a padawan of yours, you sometimes disappeared during the night and went to visit someone I presume, and in the morning you had some perfume smell all over you.

All other present people looked at the Negotiator in shock(!!!). They did not know that Obi Wan was so naughty.

-Master Kenobi, please tell us, we are playing the game. And we will not tell Master Yoda or Master Windu.

-Ok, it is Master Tachi

Everyone in the room looked at Obi Wan at first and then at Siri. They were still recovering from the shocking news they received from Obi Wan.

-I will get my revenge- Obi Wan told Anakin

-But it is not Jedi way-Anakin laughed

-Boys, chill out-said Ahsoka. –You are overreacting. Relax.

-Ok, padawan.

-Well, Padme truth or dare?

-Dare-Padme was not to reveal her secret.

However, it was precisely what Obi Wan wanted. He waited for this and laughed.

-You will tell everyone that you are married to a certain Jedi, a friend of mine.

Obi Wan looked at Anakin. Anakin jaw dropped.

-Prove it!-he screamed.

-That is not difficult. You know, when living with a padawan, you share email and mail. And you received too many letters from Padme. I wondered what it was all about and once I opened one. It said,

"Dear Anakin,

…

Your loving wife Padme Amidala Skywalker".

-You dared to look at my mail?

-If you could not recall, there are no secrets between a Master and his or her padawan, so I could do it.

Anakin looked rather sad.

-You did not finish your bet Padme. You will need to go to some communication center and tell that you are married to Anakin.

Padme knew she had to do it. She left it. Anakin now got angry and attacked his former master, two men wrestled. The other Jedi thought and soon joined. Yoda and Mace returned after a walk and saw that all Jedi who played in the game were laying exhausted on the floor and that Padme was missing.

-A disturbance in the Force I feel-said Yoda

-------

Please review! And suggestion on the dares would be appreciated too. Heh heh, poor Obi Wanand Anakin! Lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changes

Nest day all galactic papers had headlines like: "Naughty Jedi", "Jedi in love", "Hero without Fear finds love". People were buying and buying the papers, reading interesting things about Jedi. It mainly talked about Padme Amidala being married to Anakin Skywalker although there was a mention of Negotiator being "naughty" as well.

Jedi Council met and was discussing the issue. They could not imagine that they could not sense that one Jedi was mired for two years now. That was shocking for them.

-Handle this matter we must with great care- said Yoda- talk about Skywalker's action we must.

The Council did not talk about Obi Wan because they knew that at least eighty percent of Jedi loved one person or another at some point in their lives but Skywalker married and that was a problem. Some people were in favor of expelling Anakin from Jedi order.

-Masters, I don't think that would be a wise choice. Anakin is known as Hero with No Fear and he inspires troops and gives a more positive look of Jedi to the public. If we expel him, people will not be happy.

-Good point, Master Kenobi has made. Meditate on this manner we should.

Meanwhile Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka were hanging out in Padme's apartment. Anakin received a message from Chancellor that he will not be expelled from the Jedi Order. Chancellor Palpatine told to Anakin that Jedi needed him and that they would not dare expel him from the order.

-Sorry my Jedi friends but I need to attend a Senate meeting. I will return shortly.

Padme left the group. The two Jedi got bored. Ahsoka called Captain Rex to come to apartment to hang out. Anakin felt that something was wrong in the Senate.

-Lets go Snips, something is going crazy in Senate.

But Anakin's commlink beeped.

-Anakin, this is Obi Wan, do you copy? You are needed to talk to Council regarding your actions.

-I will be there. Ahsoka, go to Senate with Rex and find out what is wrong.

The two run to the building and went straight to the main room, where senators were discussing things. It turned to be that it was the day when senators decided to choose a new Chancellor and much to Padme's annoyance she was chosen with a huge landslide. Eighty percent of senators chose her. Palpatine got angry. He sent lightning at Padme and she got hit. The pain was enormous. Palpatine sent a second blast of electricity but that time Ahsoka arrived. She jumped defended newly elected Chancellor. Unfortunately, Ahsoka's lightsaber dropped but surprisingly she absorbed the energy in her hands and sent it back at Palpatine. Then she jumped at him, got her lightsaber back and cut his hands off.

-Don't move sithy!-Ahsoka told to defeated Palpatine.

Jedi arrived and saw Palpatine was lying on the floor and Ahsoka was standing victoriously.

-You see Master, she is my padawan and I could have defeated the sith even easier.

The Jedi were quite amazed. They saw truth in Anakin's words and if his apprentice defeated a sith lord, Anakin's capabilities were higher.

-Anakin, I forgot to tell you. I am a new Chancellor.

-Well done Padme Amidala.

-You forgot to put Skywalker after Amidala. OK, my first executive order is that Anakin were not to be expelled from Jedi Order.

-----------------

Sorry for a short chapter. Next one will be longer. I needed to put the story into context, with not just truth or dare. But the game will continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 2nd game

Jedi thought and decided not to expel Anakin from the Order, partly because Padme decided to outlaw Jedi if they did expel him. Many Jedi were invited to Senate Chancellor Room and the group decided to play some more Truth or Dare.

Padme decided to annoy Obi Wan for being such a jerk.

-Truth or Dare Obi Wan?

-Dare

-Kiss Siri passionately in front of Mace Windu!

-You sick …

-Hey, I am new Chancellor and if I want you will go to jail. Now let's continue the game.

Obi Wan came closer to Siri.

-That's Ok-she said-don't worry.

Obi Wan hugged her and they two started kissing. Mace Windu was very angry and everybody in the room could see that. For Anakin it was surprise but he saw that his former master was rather enjoying his current situation.

-Enough-said Mace Windu

-Ah, mister Stricty is angry- said Ahsoka

Obi Wan finished kissing.

-That was rather nice-said Siri- we should do this more often. You were very good.

Obi Wan now was in a good mood and decided to annoy Mace Windu once and for all.

-Hey Mace, Truth or Dare?

-Dare.

-Run around female wing of the temple in your underwear and shout: "Hey look at me!"

-You!!!

Now everybody in the room was laughing. Mace got really embarrassed. He went and dissapered for an hour or two.

-How long does it take for him to run there?-asked Ahsoka

Then Anakin saw that Mace was running away from a rather large group of Jedi padawans and Knights. He literally flew in the room and shouted:

-close the door.

Anakin and Obi Wan closed the door. Mace was exhausted and fell on the floor. When he finally stood up he asked Skywalker:

-Truth or Dare

-Truth

-Have you ever loved anyone besides Padme?

-Well, my mom, Obi Wan and Ahsoka

The Jedi got suspicious about the last two, especially the last one.

-Hey, Obi Wan was my master and Ahsoka is my Padawan. What is the problem? Now, Yoda, Truth or Dare?

-Truth

-How many offspring do you have?

-None

-You are lying

-Ok, ok, there is a planet where my species live and I fathered a hundred little Yodas.

Ahsoka almost died from laughter.

Yoda picked his friend Plo Koon.

-Truth or Dare?

-Dare

-Fight with Mace Windu

Plo Koon went and fought with one of the best fighters of the Order. Soon Plo Koon was tired and asked Kit Fisto

-Truth or Dare

-Truth

-How many times you visited Aayla Secura in an inappropriate way?

-Actually about twenty over last month. Totally I don't know.

-Aayla, truth or dare?

-Dare

-Perform a dance while thinking you are in Jabba's palace.

-You sick!

Aayla Secura danced and then asked her friend Bariss Offee

-Truth or Dare?

-Dare

-Go and kiss Anakin, to make Padme jealous.

-Oh, no!

Anakin did not like what was coming. Bariss hugged and kissed him but was instantly pushed away by Padme.

-Ok, Ahsoka, Truth or Dare?

-Dare

-Show a look to Anakin of a little child wanting attention.

Ahsoka got really embarrassed. She was not a child anymore and yet Bariss was annoying. She did what she was asked to do and then jumped and opened the door. Many Jedi women run in the room and jumped on Mace Windu. He freed himself, jumped out of the window onto the nearest flying car and flew away.

-Time for dinner-Padme told the company

-------

Like it? Please review! Suggestions of star wars dares would be appreciated too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The game continues

Padme showed the table with a lot of delicious food to her guests and the dinner started. Jedi enjoyed the meal and some were in a very good mood, while others, like returned Mace Windu were very serious and quite angry. The meal went nicely and then the group returned to the living room. People decided to continue the game.

-Ok Jedi, lets start- told green troll-Mace truth or Dare?

-Truth

-Have you ever wanted to be sith?

-No, of course no!

-Ok, my friend.

-Obi Wan, Truth or Dare

-Dare

-go and rob a bank

-What!

-Yes, you two (Obi Wan and Anakin) are quite annoying. By the way, as proof, bring us some gold

Obi Wan left for an hour and then returned with a small bag of gold chips.

-Ok Anakin, truth or dare?

-Truth

-How many times per week you visit Padme and …

-You are annoying. Every night when I can. Now, Aayla, truth or dare?

-Dare

-Kick Obi Wan in one place.

-!!!!!

Secura jumped and hit Obi Wan in one place so hard, that he flew away. His private parts were in pain.

-Bariss, Truth or Dare?

-Truth

-Do you have a crash on Anakin?

-Yes I do. I am mad at this witch for marrying him!

-Hey girls!-Padme got angry

Yoda was wondering if any Jedi in the order was truly monk like. It seemed that all Jedi had crashes on each other and if Yoda had some children because of necessity (his species were very rare), others had no excuse.

-Ok Ahsoka, Truth or Dare?

-Dare-Ahsoka said bravely

-Go and kiss your master as if he is your husband.

-No freaking way! Force No!

-You have to!-Bariss laughed

-I will have a duel with you later. Sorry Master

Ahsoka came close and kissed Anakin very quickly. Then she run away.

-No you little moron, I sad kiss him as if he were your husband. What do younglings learn now days?

Ahsoka went and kissed Anakin passionately for about ten seconds. Then she got embarrassed and her skin became even redder. It was now her turn. Ahsoka decided to get revenge on Bariss and other annoying Jedi for making her life so miserable.

"Force no!" Anakin thought. His bond with Ahsoka as Master and apprentice told him what she was going to do. "She cannot be serious!" Ahsoka looked at Anakin and smiled. She knew that he knew what she was about to say but it was a secret yet for others.

-Master Yoda, truth or dare?

-Dare-Yoda really liked to perform dares and he did not think that anything could be really embarrassing for him.

-Thank you. I dare you to make me the new Jedi Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

--------

Like it?

I would appreciate suggestions for dares.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Romances

Next week Jedi met again. During the week Coruscanti News wrote an article about a young padawan becoming the new Jedi Grand Master, while Yoda ended his reign. For many people that was very odd. Ahsoka decided to put her Master to the High Council. She also changed some people's positions on the Council. Mace lost his seat, as did a couple of more people. The Council became demographically younger and an amendment was past, Jedi were allowed to have attachments.

At the end of that week, Supreme Chancellor Padme Amidala invited a group of Jedi to her apartment. They were to have fun. Jedi arrived and C-3PO welcome the guests.

-Hello, welcome to Skywalkers house!

After everybody was there, first game has started. People decided to play Truth and Dare once again. Anakin started.

-Obi wan, truth or dare?

-Truth

-Of two Jedi Masters, Master Siri Tachi and Master Luminara Unduli, who do you love more?

-Anakin, you know that spying is not a good thing? And how did you learn that I visited Luminara once?

-I have my methods-answered his former student- I placed a little camera on your cape and saw everything you did. I even have a record of that. A couple of Jedi saw that.

Now Siri was mad. Her face turned red and she attacked Luminara. After she stopped, she shouted at Obi Wan:

-How could you? You said you loved me? Obi Wan, you traitor.

-Kids, lets continue the game.

The two Jedi agreed and continued the game. It was Obi Wan's turn now.

-Ahsoka, truth or dare?

Ahsoka thought that because Obi Wan was embarrassed and because Siri was angry at him, he would place a sith dare which she would not want to do. So she decided to tell truth.

-Ok, Ahsoka, have you ever dreamed of Anakin more than just as a Master?

-No! Of course now!

-Then why did I see a tape where you kissed him on the lips, while Anakin was sleeping?

-Ahsoka, what? Is that true?

-Sorry Master

-How could you? You could not do that! I was dreaming of Padme and in the dream I thought that she was kissing me. That was a good kiss. But you! I thought it was my wife or at least a dream!

Ahsoka caught a glance from Padme. She was mad.

-You will pay for that little girl. You will not take my husband from me.

-I did not know then that he is your husband.

Ahsoka decided to continue the game. She looked at players, deciding whom to ask. Then she spotted that Captain Rex was walking in the hallway.

-Hey, Rex, could you join us?

-Ok.

She explained the rules to him and he liked the game.

-Rex, truth or dare?

Rex was still inexperienced and chose a dare.

-I dare you to come closer and makeout with me!

Rex was very surprised but he did what he was told. All his life he followed orders and he followed then now as well. He came closer to Ahsoka and they started making out. Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan and the rest of the Jedi guests looked at that. After seven minutes they finished.

-I have an idea-said Rex- My clone company made this game and we thought it is kind of fun. We took a bottle and went to a village. There, we sat with local women and played spin the bottle. Rex told them how the game goes and people decided to take a break from Truth or Dare.

--------

Liked it? Review please! I am running out of Truth or Dare ideas!

I hope you liked that Ahsoka had some uncomfortable situations.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Madness

**Special thanks to Random Nemesis for suggesting so many truths/dares. And to all: thanks for reviews. I hope for more in future.**

The group started that new game, which Captain Rex recommended. People wondered how it would go. Padme was chosen to go first. She took the bottle and rotated it. The bottle ran and in the end pointed at Obi Wan. Anakin, Obi Wan and Padme were embarrassed. The Chancellor came closer to Obi Wan and the two kissed. Ahsoka thought that it was rather weird.

-Ok, it is now Ahsoka's turn.

Ahsoka rotated the bottle and it ended at Anakin. Now everybody stared at her and Obi Wan made a little "heh heh". Ahsoka now went and kissed her master. Rex got jealous and jumped between them and started fighting with Anakin.

-Wow, Rex, stop. It was your idea to play this game!

-Yes, but don't take my woman!

Rex got angry and left. However, he then run away from the door as he saw approaching Ventress. The Dark Jedi found out that Jedi were hanging out and actually decided to join them.

-Can I join you? I got bored with Dooku's training and now I want to play something fun!

-Ok, Ventress. Your turn.

She took the bottle and it landed on Obi Wan.

"Oh, no! "- He thought

-Yes!

Ventress jumped at Obi Wan and started making out with him. Siri and Luminara looked at that, then at each other and then attacked Ventress. They broke the pair and took Ventress from Obi Wan. Neither of them liked that Obi Wan was attacked like that by one of their worst enemies.

People soon got bored of playing that game and they resumed truth or dare. Anakin decided to go first. He looked at Obi Wan ad asked him:

-Master, truth or dare?

-Truth

-Have you ever thought of Padme as more than your friend?

Everyone now looked at Obi Wan.

-Hey, people, he does not want to answer. Let's make him answer using Force

-Ok, relax Anakin, I did once, but that was ten years ago.

The two men thought on lightsabers for five minutes, then they returned to the game.

-It is my turn-Obi Wan said-Ok, Master Windu, truth or Dare?

-Dare

-Ok, Mace go to the senate while a senate meeting is in session and get rid of your clothes. Make sure you bring a newspaper with the story of that.

-That's it!

Mace jumped on Obi Wan and they started fighting. It took combined strength of Anakin, Yoda and the rest of the Jedi in the room to separate the wrestlers. Ahsoka told Mace that he had to do it.

Later Mace Windu brought a news paper and its main headline was telling "immoral Jedi!" Under the headline it said "Today a highly respected Jedi Master Mace Windu came into the Senate and took his cloths. Some of the senators, epically those who were ladies, fainted right away. Mace was escorted by Senate guards away from the Senate and said that he cannot go in there for a month…."Master Windu was very angry.

Then the group saw a girl, who asked if she could join the game.

-What is your name girl?

-My name is Random Nemesis.

-Okay…said Ahsoka.

-Well, lets continue-said Anakin

-Ok, people-said Mace-my turn. Obi Wan, truth or dare?

-Dare

-Marry Siri Tachi.

-????(Obi Wan)

-????(Siri)

-You heard me man!

-Siri, will you marry me and become my wife?

-Yes I will.

Anakin went and spoke:

-Master Obi Wan, do you take this beautiful woman as your wife?

-I do

-Master Siri Tachi, do you accept to marry my former Master?

-I do.

-Then I make you a husband and wife. Be blessed with the Force.(!) In times of sorrow and joy you will help each other. Now, Obi Wan, your turn.

-Ok, hey Nemesis, Truth or Dare?

-Dare

-Go and take Mace's lightsaber and put it somewhere, then make him make a new one from scratch, which would have a hot pink color. Then chase him with your pitchfork.

Well, basically that happened. Mace made a new lightsaber, actually gave it a name Pinky and then started running from Nemesis with a fear of being stabbed by a pitchfork.

-My turn now. Padme, truth or Dare?

-Dare

-I dare you to divorce Anakin and live separately from him for a month and then remarry in the wastelands of Dagobah.

Padme was very reluctant to do that part. The game continued.

-------------------

**Review!**

**I will put your suggested dares/truth in a story (if you do suggest some more). For now that's chapter 6**


End file.
